Clothes and Skates
by zon-chan
Summary: Clothes made the man, well at least Yuri makes the clothes. When Viktor has trouble deciding what to wear for his routine, he decides to visit the man in charge of making his costumes! Yuri Katsuki! And Yurio tags along. Then stuff happen... /Under editing/
1. Beginning

**Yuri's POV**

"Yuri! Did you finish the chorography piece?" Minako asked me rushing into my room. _Hello! My name is Yuri Katsuki! And I'm currently designing a new costume for my ice skater friend Phichit. My normal job is designing clothes for athletes but on my spare time I teach dance lessons. When I was around middle school I had a passion for ice skating but then, an accident happened in highschool and I had to quit that. So I decided that this was the next best thing for me!_

"Yeah here." I replied to Minako-Sensei handing her several papers with drawings on them. Minako-Sensei immediately ran out yelling a 'Thank you'. _I don't just design costumes for my friend Phichit I also design costumes for Minami Kenjirou, Yuri Plisetsky, and Viktor Nikiforov. I can say I'm proud of what I do, even if I haven't met Yuri Plisetsky or Viktor Nikiforov yet. Viktor has been my idle for as long as I can remember. His skating is wonderful and inspires me. I do know that he's not perfect but even his flaws are perfect to me, that makes me sound weird._

I leaned back in my chair and stretched my arms while groaning. _I should probably get some sleep. And my room is a mess, I need to clean it up. And I have to mail Phichit's costume before the end of the month. And I have to get started on Minami's costume. Yuri and Victor still haven't emailed me want they want for their costumes either. So much to do._ I sighed.

"Yuri, are you going to take a break?" Mari my sister asked standing in the door way. I nodded and stood up grabbing my coat. "I'm going to take a walk for a bit, ok?" I said making my way towards the door.

"Don't stay out too late." Mari said as I got my shoes on, I nodded and closed the front door behind me.

 _Its been awhile since I had time to go outside, Phichit's costume was kinda demanding, and then Minako-Sensei had me draw some new chorography for the students._ I zipped up coat and made my way to the beach. _It was still the afternoon and the weather wasn't too bad. Plus going to the beach helps me think about stuff. As soon as I got there I walked around finding a place to sit down. I found a a big tree branch to sit on. I could take a break when I'm finished with everyone's costumes. After all it's not like their going to need anymore then two separate costumes. And Minako-Sensei said I could take a break from the dance studio._

 _I don't really know what's been going on lately but I've been feeling down, maybe it's because the anniversary is coming up. My parents and dog died when I was in highschool. It was a car accident and since then I haven't really been myself. Sure I like my job and everything but, that can only so far till you realize reality. Mari took over the family business and we still live with each other. I just can't leave her all by herself, since our parents died we only have each other._

Looking at my phone I decided that it was time to go home. It was getting to be around seven after all.

 **Viktor's POV**

Almost immediately I got yelled at by Yakov as I entered the rink. "Viktor! You still haven't decided on a design for your costume! Yuri's been wondering if we're going to fire him!" He yelled.

"What? I'll NEVER fire him! Yuri has such a nice touch with all the costumes that he makes me!" I said excitedly. _Which is true I remember eight years ago I asked Yuri for a costume that would be gender guess related and he made such a beautiful costume. I still have to this day! It's like a keep sake since that was one of the costumes he has ever made me. It saddens me to say that I still haven't met Yuri. All I know about him is that he lives in Hasetsu, Japan and he makes wonderful costumes!_

"Then why haven't you sent your design idea to him yet?" Yakov asked grouchy snapping me out of my thoughts. My eyes light up, "Because I thought I would fly to Japan after I finished the final touches to my routine. It works out since I'll have to be in Japan for the first competition! I'll finally get to met Yuri!" I said with a smile. _I can't wait to met the mystery costume maker. Ooh! Should I bring something for him? I wonder what he would like?_

"Oi, Viktor! You just can't decide that!" Yurio yelled at me. I laughed, "I just did, Yurio!" I said putting my skates on. Yakov sighed and rubbed his temples, "Well I guess there's no reason not to let you go. When will you be leaving?" Yakov asked me.

"Tonight." I said smiling, "I'll have a run through with my routine and add a few things, then I'll be leaving for Japan!"

"You idiot!" Yurio yelled, "You can't leave! Remember what you promised me?"

"Nope." I said smiling, "You know I'm the forgetful type."

Yurio sighed deeply, "You promised me that when it's time for my senior debute you would make a choreograph for my free skate routine!" Yurio said glaring at me.

"Just come with me then!" I said cheerfully. "I'm still going to Japan even if you don't want me to." I told Yurio getting on my skates.

Yurio sighed, "Fine but I'll be leaving when you finished it." He said. I smiled, "Great!"

 ***Time skip***

Yurio and I got off the plane and landed in the Hasetsu airport. _Now time to find where Yuri is at._ I said to myself smiling.


	2. Awkwardness

**Yuri's POV**

 _Waking up in the mornings is painful. Because I'm not a morning person and I barely sleep as it is. However this particular day was even more painful to wake up to. And no, I wasn't happy to be woken up after five hours of sleep._

 ***At little earlier***

 _Foot steps? Voices? The only kind of dreams I have are filled with darkness._ _I usually don't dream of anything so these footsteps and voices are new to me._ _Only I don't understand their speaking._ _It's not Japanese._. _What is it?_ Then all of the sudden I could feel heavy pressure on my body. _Snapping my eyes open and entering crappy mood, because how else are you suppose to deal with something on top of you? Especially if it's a person._

"Hello Yuri~" A thick Russian accent said in English. _Now yes I understand English because that's one of the most spoke languages out there. However when you wake me up from bed and considering I'm not a morning person to began with, and considering how I only got five hours of sleep. I'm going get mad. So not thinking of the consequences I started getting pissy pissy with this guy._

I slowly roused from the bed and moved my head up towards the door with tired eyes. I could my sister Mari looking shocked with a blond guy besides her looking uninterested , slowly I moved my gaze to the person who had that fucking great grand idea to wake up someone from their bed. _Since my mind isn't all there yet I couldn't really process these two new figures because my brain isn't working properly._ I glared at the silver haired guy currently laying on my bed with his arms wrapped around me. "Listen," I started in a low scary voice, "I'm half awake right now. I've been up for hours trying to finish something, I only got five hours of sleep. I'm really tired. SO LET ME FUCKING SLEEP." I said pushing the guy off of me and laying back down with the covers on tip of me. Almost immediately I was back asleep.

 ***Present***

After I woke I up properly I sat in my bed trying to process what I did. Sighing, I got up and made my way to the kitchen with my blanket wrapped around me. _Time for some coffee._ I walked into the kitchen and poured myself I steaming cup of coffee taking a sip I walked back into the living room. _My intention was to sit down on the couch and watch morning cartoons. Until I realized who was sitting on my couch._ "Viktor?" I asked in a confused tone. The sliver haired guy that was hugging me earlier was...Viktor Nikiforov? Wait...what?

Viktor looked at me and smiled, "My, you are scary when you wake up." Viktor said. I blinked. And blinked again. Suddenly all my senses were wide awake as my eyes widen in sight of Viktor and Yuri Plisetsky sitting on my couch watching recordings of ice skating.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked blankly. I sat down on the edge of the couch and placed my coffee cup on the side table. "Aren't you two suppose to be in Russia?" I asked yawning.

"Are you half awake?" Yuri Plisetsky asked me raising an eyebrow. I nodded and wiggled into my blanket more. "Viktor's here to met you, and I'm here because of Viktor." Yuri Plisetsky said. I nodded and started to dose off.

Mari walked into the room and stood by me and loudly clapped her hands. I jumped startled. "Yuri! Go take Vic-Chan out for a walk and make sure to wash the dishes!" She yelled. I stood up and ran off to the kitchen. After a few minutes realization dawned upon me and I quickly walked out of the kitchen.

"We don't have Vic-Chan anymore Mari!" I whined as I sat back down on the couch. She just smiled and pointed to Viktor Nikiforov. _Viktor Nikiforov...He...Is...in my house...Wait...WHAT? My eyes widen again as now I was wide awake._ "Wait! What? Um, Viktor Nikiforov? Yuri Plisetsky? Huh? Wait! You didn't email me! Are you here to fire me? Wait! Oh no! I'm sorry for this morning! And right now! I was being so rude! Oh gosh." I freaked out over them.

Immediately both Viktor and Yuri started laughing. "Wow, I can't believe it takes you this long to wake up in the mornings." Viktor laughed. "I'm not here to fire you. I just wanted to finally met you!" Viktor said smiling. Viktor got up from the couch and walked over to me kneeling on the floor. I could now tell that he was wearing one of the inns robe same with Yuri. I blushed as Viktor gently touched my chin and leaned in close to me. "Yuri~ I need a favor~". Viktor said pouting.

"Oi! Your freaking out Yuri-San!" Yuri Plisetsky yelled at Viktor. _Yuri-San?_ "I don't think he's freaked out. He did have posters of me in his room." Viktor told Yuri letting go of my chin. _I blinked, posters...SHIT!_ I quickly got up and ran to my room slamming the door behind me. As fast as I could I ripped off every Viktor poster I had off of my walls. A minute later my walls were bare and my hands were filled with posters.

I quickly threw the posters in my closet. Sighing I sat down on my bed, _ok think this through Yuri. Two of the most famous ice skaters are at you house, wearing your inn robes. Yet, you yelled at them and were so rude! Yuri how could you! You literally just met Viktor fricking Nikiforov and you YELLED AT HIM! Oh my gosh! What if Viktor is mad at you! Wait, wasn't he being flirtatious towards you just a minute ago? Wasn't that flirting?_

My thoughts were stopped by a knock in my door. "Yuri~ Are you ok?" Viktor asked through the door. I gulped, "Yea, I'm fine." I called back to the door. _I should send_ _Phichit's costume today. Yeah that's what I'll do. It'll also give me some time to stop freaking out._ I sighed and started to change out of my pajamas and into some jeans and a black t-shirt. I grabbed a wrapped package that contained Phichit's costume and walked into Viktor in the door way.

"Yuri! Are you going somewhere?" Viktor asked looking at the package in my arms. I nodded and walked past him. "Aw~ Are you mad that I woke you up?" Viktor pouted. I shooked my head. _I just don't really trust my voice right now._ "Can I come with you?" Viktor asked following me into the living room. Yuri and Mari wasn't there, so I just continued my walk to the front door.

"I don't mind." I replied very lightly. _Why isn't my voice working normally?_ Viktor let out a cheer and got on his shoes.

I cleared my throat, "So, um...Why are you here?" I asked Viktor. _I should've wore shorts, it's too hot for jeans._ "I'm guessing your not a vacation considering skating season is soon." I told Viktor.

"Actually I need help from you." Viktor said, "I'm having trouble deciding my costume for this year's season." Viktor said rubbing his neck.

"Is that all? Well what's your theme?" I asked.

"I don't know yet."

I stopped walking, noticing I wasn't next to him Viktor stopped and looked back at me. "So, you don't have a theme...but you have your programs figured out right?" I asked Viktor wide eyed.

"Most of it." Viktor responded. I mentally face palmed. I sighed deeply before replying.

"You should go back. I can't help with your decision with your costume, that's up to you." I said walking into the post office. _Am I being mean? I mean he did wake me up after a five hours of sleep and I couldn't really sleep after that. I mean... I don't know what I mean. Wow. I'm an idiot way to go Yuri. THE Viktor Nikiforov wants your help with HIS costume and your just pushing him away._

"Well, your the one making it. And the posters on your wall make me believe your a fan." Viktor said smugly. _FUCK! I forgot to take the posters down! I'm such an idiot! Viktor probably thinks I'm a creep!_ "I'm flattered, that Yuri looks up to me!" Viktor said smiling. I could feel myself blush and my heart pounding through my heart. I swallowed hard.

I gave the man at the front desk of the store the package and sighed the piece of paper he gave me. "Please come again!" The man bowed as Viktor and I walked out of the post office.

"Anyways...How am I supposed to help?" I asked Viktor placing my hands in my jean pocket.

"I think you'll be able to inspire me." Viktor said.

 ***Later***

 _After Viktor said that the walk back home was quiet. And I'm still trying to get my heart to stop racing._ I rinsed out the final dish and dryed my hands with a towel. _I wonder how I'll be able to inspire Viktor? More importantly why is it so important for him to have a costume that's...how do I put it...Or why it is so hard for him to come up with an idea for a costume? Why does he think I'll be able to inspire him? All I do is sew and help out for dance practice._

I shooked my head and walked into the living room where Yuri and Viktor were. "Ah! Yuri, sit!" Viktor said smiling patting place next to him.

"Oi! Don't be flirting with him!" Yuri yelled fuming. I blushed, _Flirting?_

"Oi Yuri!" Mari yelled busting into the living room holding the house phone. "Minako is sick and can't coach the dancing practice. She wants you to help out." Mari said. I nodded and got on my shoes.

"Yuri dances?" Viktor asked. Mari nodded her head. "Can I come?" Viktor asked again.

"I don't mind." I said grabbing my keys. Almost instantly Viktor was at my side wearing his shoes, "I'll be back later!" I said walking out of the door.


	3. The proposal

***Yuri's POV***

"Yuri-Kun!" Minami shouted in excitement running over towards me. I smiled at him. It wasn't a long walk to Minako-Sensei's dance studio, so Viktor and I didn't really talk much, not that there was anything to talk about. My am I socially awkward? And what the heck did Viktor mean by inspire? I couldn't even inspire a rock to stay still!

"Hey, Minami! Are the others here yet?" I asked him, shaking the thoughts away. Minami nodded his head and dragged me to the dance room, grinning.

Once everyone was in position I started the lesson.

I clapped my hands loudly getting everyone's attention. "Since Minami here needs to practice his moves for the upcoming Ice skating competition, the rest of you have have to continue doing what you did last week." I told the class with a stone stern voice. I walked up to the stereo and turned it on. "Start with some stretches." I said.

"Tanshi! Lift your leg higher! Shura moved your feet more quickly your falling behind!" I said. "We're practicing salsa! You have to be flexible and fast for this dance!" I told the students. They nodded and got back to dancing.

"Ok, Minami show me what you practiced." I said to the 18- Year old boy. Minami nodded, he quickly spreaded out and took a deep breath before he began. The first thing he he was a pop dance for his free skate. That's the main one we have to work on.

"What do you think, Yuri-Kun?" Minami asked when he finished the dance moves. Minami was breathing slightly hard and had his water bottle in his hands.

"You did better, we're going to have to work on your stamina though. If your got of breath on your free skate then you won't do your next program as the best you can. Start with warm ups and do your stretches. Then come see me." I instructed Minami. Minami smiled and nodded.

 ***Later***

"Ok everyone make sure to do your stretches and practice at home!" I yelled as the students left.

"Your a good teacher." Viktor said. I screeched and jump. _Oh crap I forgot that Viktor was here. Was he watching the whole time? Why didn't he say anything?_

"V-Viktor I forgot you were here." I gulped as he pouted.

"Awww, how mean of you Yuri. I've been watching you and cheering you on while you forgot I existed!" Viktor whined. I sweat dropped, _He's like a little kid._

"I'm sorry. I was busy." I said defending myself. "And when are you going back to Russia? There's no way I could ever inspire you." I told Viktor as I locked up the dance studio.

"You have been inspiring me. I think I have the rest of the choreograph for my free skate. Is there a skating rink close by?" Viktor asked.

I nodded, "Why?" Viktor just grinned and dragged me somewhere pulling out his phone.

Before I realized what was happening Viktor and I were outside of Ice Castle. "How-what?" I asked very confused.

"I googled it." Viktor said smiling holding up his phone. "Let's go! I want to show you my Free Skate." Viktor said excitedly tugging me inside the building.

"Can I get a pair of skates please?" Viktor asked Yuuko. _Oh no! Yuuko is going to kill me! I never told her that Viktor Nikiforov her favorite skater has come to Japan and not to mention he is staying with me. I'm dead, goodbye world._

Yuuko turned around and gasped, "Your, V-V-V-OR. VIKTOR NIKIFOROV!" Yuuko screeched hands going up to her face. "Gah! Haaa!" Yuuko screamed as Viktor smiled at her. "Oh mygoshohmygosh! Viktor Nikiforov is really here, he's here in my rink!" Yuuko gushed. Yuuko's eyes landed on me and she screamed, "YURI! YOU KNEW VIKTOR NIKIFOROV WAS HERE! OH MY GOSH!" She screeched.

I gulped, _Fan girls have really strong lungs._

"Hello! I take it your a fan?" Viktor asked smiling at Yuuko. Her face got red as her nodded her head. "Then do you want a photo?" Viktor asked. Yuuko fainted. Viktor turned to me, "Is she ok?"

"You really don't understand fan girls do you?" I asked him. I got behind the counter and gave Viktor some Skates, "Go skate while I wake Yuuko up." I said. I got on my knees and pitched Yuuko's cheek. That didn't work so I pitched her nose closed. After 20 seconds she woke up punching me in the gut. I groaned and fell over.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Yuri!" Yuuko said her eyes wide. I lifted up my shirt to reveal three scars across my stomach. But nothing else was there so I put my shirt down.

"It's ok nothing to worry about." I said standing up. "Oh yea, Viktor is here by the way. It wasn't a dream." I said pointing to the Russian man gliding over the ice. Yuuko immediately gushed before running over to the ice with her phone. I sighed and winced, _She does have a hard punch. Luckily she doesn't do boxing or anything. I better not moved around too much today._

I slowly walked over to Viktor and Yuuko who were taking photos. "Weren't you going to show me something?" I asked Viktor sitting on a bench. Viktor grinned and immediately went to the center of the ice. He raised his head up and started his program. Half way through his performance I began to notice something. _I don't think he's into his performance. It looks like something is troubling him. Is this why he thinks I could inspire him? Because he's in a slump? I wonder how I could get him out of it._ Viktor finished his performance and looked over to me.

"Yuri! Did you watch me?" Viktor whined staking towards me. I nodded my head and rubbed my chin. _Maybe, but I can't skate anymore so that plan is out. How do people inspire others?_ "What do you think?" Do you like it?" Viktor asked smiling.

"Is this why you came to me? Viktor, If you need inspiration I'm not the best at giving any." I told Viktor. "I'm not sure why you think I'll be able to inspire you, but I can tell something was wrong with your performance. What's going on?" I asked Viktor looking him in the eye.

Viktor gulped and looked at me wide eyed. "Um...I don't know what this is all about but a family is coming in ten minutes for a party..." Yuuko said. Viktor nodded at her and began to take off his skates. "Your program is really good Viktor!" Yuuko praised him as Viktor gave the skates back. Viktor nodded.

"Bye Yuuko." I said walking out of the Ice rink.

I looked at Viktor who was staring down at the floor, "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him. "Want to go the beach?" I offered. Viktor nodded still looking at the ground.

"I didn't mean to sound ride you know. I did like your program but your performance wasn't into it. I could tell." I told Viktor as we were sat next together looking at the ocean.

"Lately I've been feeling like I'm missing something. It's like an empty feeling, I remember the last time I had this feeling I went to the pet store and got Makkachin. The feeling went away, but these few months of preparing for the next skating season I realized, I'm alone. I don't have any family and I have very few friends who know the real me. I came here to find something. In the program it's about the loneliness I felt and it doesn't seem right to me." Viktor said.

"I was in my second year of highschool when I was in a car accident. In that accident I lost my parents my dog and my happiness. I had to over go a few surgeries before I could move my arms and legs. I couldn't stake anymore after that happened. I can't move my legs backwards in a stretching motion. I can't move my arms to a certain level and I can't lift heavy stuff. I have a metal bone in one of my arms and scars all over my body. I felt that way also, it was like being a robot and doing all the things that was expected of you, but never finding any happiness for yourself. I took up sewing costumes because I didn't want to be throw out of the staking community just yet. So now I make costumes for skaters, it's enjoyable but sometimes I still feel that emptiness." I told Viktor.

"I'll do my hardest to help you find your inspiration." I said to Viktor.

 ***Back at home***

"Yuri-San I heard that you can dance." Yuri Plisetsky said to me at dinner. I nodded and swallowed my noodles. "Can you help me chorograph my Free skate?" He asked.

I coughed over my glass of water, "I thought Viktor was helping you with that." I asked him when I calmed down.

"Viktor is being useless." Yuri Plisetsky said.

"Do you say something Yurio?" Viktor asked looking up from his food.

"Yurio?" I asked Viktor confused.

"It's the nickname that dumbass gave me." Yurio said pointing to Viktor.

"Language Yurio!" Viktor scolded. Yurio rolled his eyes.

"So what do you think Yuri-san?" Yurio asked me.

"I can help but you guys need to decide on your costumes!" I said. Yurio then handed me a sheet of paper.

"I want this to be my costume." He said.

"Ok. Do you have yours Viktor?" I asked the Russian man. He shooked his head, "Well I'll get started on your then." I said going up to my room.


	4. Chats

***Yuri's POV***

 _"Oh yea, I sent your costume. It should arrive soon."_ I told Phichit over the video chat.

 _"Thanks Yuri! I'll make sure to pay you when I come to Japan!"_ Phichit said smiling, _"By the way I heard that Viktor Nikiforov is at your place. Is it true?"_ Phichit asked leaning closer to the camera. I gulped and nodded. _"OH MY GOD YURI! WAIT! SO WHAT'S GOING ON? ARE YOU TWO SECRETLY DATING? HAVE YOU GUYS KISSED YET?"_ Phichit asked.

 _"K-k-k-kiss?" I stuttered, "Phichit nothing is going on. And from past experiences nothing will happen."_ I said adjusting my glasses. Phichit sighed and nodded.

 _"I'll tease you more later, but for now, how have you been?"_ Phichit asked.

 _"I'm doing...Fine. I've been busy so it takes my mind off if things."_ I told Phichit.

 _"The Anniversary is coming up, are you going to be fine?"_ Phichit asked worried. I shrugged my shoulders.

 _"I should go, bye."_ I said closing the laptop. I sighed and rested my head on the table. _It's been a awhile since I thought about_ _ **him**_ _hasn't it? The Anniversary is close by also._ Then there was a knock on my door.

"Yuri! Are you in here?" Viktor's voice called out. Viktor knocked on my door, "Yuri?" He asked through the door.

"What?" I shouted. _I'm going get busy sewing Yurio's costume. I don't really have any time for Viktor. Wow Yuri, your idle and crush is in your home and your pushing him away? It's only because he came around his time. If he came later I probably would've been happy that he is here._ I sighed and got up to open the door. Which I was greeted with flowers in my face.

"Yuri, would you like to go to dinner with me?" Viktor asked blushing a bit. "I mean it's not a date! I just want to know you better!" Viktor exclaimed. "These are for you." Viktor said giving me the flowers. I gulped.

"Uh..."

"You should go Yuri! You haven't had time to your in a while. I'll be fine for a few hours." Mari said smiling. "Go on now!" Mari said shooing us away. "Have a nice time!" She sang as she slammed the door in my face with Victor behind me grinning.

 _How did this happen so quickly?_

 ***Dinner***

"So Yuri...What are your hobbies?" Viktor asked taking a drink of his champagne.

"Sewing, and Ice skating I guess." I replied playing with my fingers under the table waiting for our food to come.

"You skate at Ice Castle right? The women who worked there seemed to know you." Viktor said. I nodded my head.

"Her name is Yuuko. She owns that Ice rink with her husband." I told him.

"Hmmm, What about your love life?" Viktor asked. I choked on my water.

"W-hat?" I managed to say before coughing again. I cleared my throat before answering, "Isn't that a bit personal?" I asked Viktor eyeing him.

"What? Really? Well my last lover-" Viktor began before I cut him off.

"Anyways! Why do you want to know me? And why did you take me to a fancy restaurant?" I asked him looking around at the sparkly place. _So shinny. Damn rich people._

"Well since you agreed to be my inspiration, I figured that we can get to know each other and become friends." Viktor said. The waiter came by and brought our food. He bowed and left. "So Yuri do you enjoy your job?"

I nodded my head, "Of course, It gets interesting all the time. Phichit once had me make him a suit styled costume once. And Yurio wanted that old fashioned costume to be made." I said smiling at the memories.

Viktor pouted, "What about my costume?" He asked.

I laughed, "The hardest and most interesting costume you had me make for you was that uni sex one. It took a lot of inspiration to get down where the costume would be divided and the colors of it. I'm glad it turn out all right, and that you liked it." I told Viktor smiling at him.

"I still have that costume, after all it was the first one you made me. Anyways," Viktor said blushing, "Have you started working on Yurio's costume yet?" Viktor asked taking a bite of his food.

I nodded my head, "It's has really good materials, and the costume it's self is amazing! Do you know his theme? Or any of his programs? Because for his senior debut he chosen something that's out of his taste. At least from what I can gather." I rambled to Viktor. I blushed and slumped down in my chair realising what I was doing.

"Sorry, just when I get to talk about my work I get excited. That reminds me what do you want your costume to be? I need to know so I got get the cloth and stuff." I asked Viktor finishing my food.

Viktor thought for a moment, "I want to be a prince."

I almost chocked on my food.

 ***Next day***

There was a knock on my door, "Yuri-San? Can I come in?" Yurio's voice asked through the door. I wheeled my chair towards the door and opened it and wheeled myself back to my desk working on Yurio's costume.

Yurio sits on my bed and looks at me, "Have you been up all night?" He asks. I just nod and start sewing on beads to the costume. "Wow, this must be kinda demanding to have a time limit. I'm sorry it took me this long to figure out what costume I wanted." Yurio said guilty.

I spat out the needle I was holding in my mouth, "Don't worry about it, I'm used to staying up for days. I can actually go three days without sleeping but that means I'll be sleeping longer when I do sleep. I just want to see your costume done so I can actually see it fully done. It's a beautiful costume you wanted." I told Yurio.

"Can you start helping me chorograph my free skate tomorrow? I'm almost finished but I still have something missing." Yurio asked. I nodded and took a bite of my fruit bar.

"Oh Yurio there you are!" A familiar cheerful voice said. Yurio groaned in annoyance. "Don't be like that!" Viktor pouted.

"Leave me alone old man." Yurio said walking out of my room.

"Yuri!" Viktor cheered again hugged me, he leaned forward to see what I was doing. "Who's costume are you working on?" He asked.

"Yurio's I'll work on yours when his gets finished. I barely got done sketching your costume." I replied showing Viktor a piece of paper that had his costume drawing on it.

. /4e1af0ddebdbc86b73a11eba0cf95908/tumblr_of5qd6mUCb1uv3uzjo1_

""Wow this is really good!" Viktor praised, I felt myself blush. "Aww is Yuri embarrassed?" He cooned.

"No! Um, anyways did you want me for something?" I asked taking the paper back from Viktor.

"I just wanted to see you. Is that ok?" Viktor asked. I blushed again and looked away.

The rest of the day was Viktor telling stories about his childhood and me sewing Yurio's costume. I don't know when but I fell asleep with Viktor in my bed.

 ***Next day***

"Ok show me the chorography that you already have." I told Yurio. After waking up next to Viktor and freaking out Yurio decided to drag me to the skating rink to practice his free skate. I only agreed to get Viktor off of my back. He's been really clingy today.

Yurio nodded and finished tying his laces together. Skating into the middle of the rink he began his program. I have to say, it's pretty good his footwork could use a little work though. But it seems like he is missing something. I'm pretty sure his skating to Agape. Which I believe is innocent love. Maybe he's not into it, very much?

I believe he will need to add some spins and more fast paced moves. _How will I show him though? I mean I really can't do anything in his program. Not unless I want a trip to the hospital and a possibility of never walking again._ Yurio stopped with both hands in the air breathing hard.

He skating towards me with a smile, "What do you think Yuri-San?" He asked.

"It's good, however your missing a few things. If your skating to Agape then you need to picture that in your head. Like what does innocent love mean to you? Also you could work in more spins and fast paced moves during the first part of your program. It'll look good that way." I explained to him with a smile.

Yurio nodded, "Thanks! Every time I ask Viktor for advice he always says that if he skated to it he would win a medal. Show off." Yuri grumbled.

I laughed, "That's just how he is. Well if you need anything else just ask." I said waving heading out to the exit.

"Your not staying?" Yurio asked. I shooked my head and left the rink.

I sighed and looked up at the sky, _Tomorrow is the day huh? Mom, dad I hope your proud of us. I miss you._


	5. Anniversary

_**It was during my second year of highchool. In the summer. We were taking my dog Vic-chan to the vet since he hasn't been eating well. If only I knew, if only I knew, we couldv'e waited longer in the vet. Nothing bad wouldv'e happened, no one wouldv'e**_ _ **died.**_ __

Almost instantly as I opened my eyes I knew what day is was. And I also knew it was going to be a very stressful day too. The Anniversary of _their_ **deaths**. I sighed and slowly ever so slowly got out of bed pulling my blanket along with me.

"Yuri-san can we-" I walked past Yurio and headed for the kitchen where I knew Mari would be.

Mari immediately walked up to me and hugged me really tight. "Mari-nee." I whispered my eyes tearing up. She responded by tightening her grip on me. _She's hugging me like she did when we were at the hospital. When the doctor came out of the surgery room and told us._

"I'm going to close up now. You should get ready." Mari said releasing me wiping her tears on her sleeve. I nodded and walked slowly back to my room to get ready to go to _their_ **grave**.

 _ **"Aren't we lucky that Vic-chan is ok?" Mom asked me smiling at me through the rearview mirror in the car. I nodded my head smiling, hugging Vic-chan close to me. Vic-chan was currently sleeping from the meds that the vet gave him, the vet said the medicine is going to help Vic-chan have more of a appetite.**_

 _ **There wasn't much talking after that, after all we haven't talked to each other like a family for weeks. Since I came out and my parents were still trying to wrap their minds around it. I'm not mad or angry at them, I just feel lucky that they didn't disown me. After all Mari accepts me as I am. I'm very grateful to her.**_

I opened my bedroom door to almost run into Viktor who was frowning down at me, "Yuri what's wrong?" He asked concerned. I shrugged away from him to met Mari outside. "Yuri please talk to me. Yurio thinks he did something wrong because you ignored him this morning." Viktor said walking behind me grabbing my hand.

I quickly yanked my hand away from his, "Sorry, I'm going to be visiting my parents. Watch the inn for us will you?" I asked looking down at my feet.

"Oh! Can I meet them too!" Viktor asked looking excited. I tensed up. "Yuri? Did I say something wrong?" Viktor asked.

"Leave me alone." I told him slamming the front door in his face.

 _ **My parents glanced at each other smiling a bit. "We have been meaning to talk to you about something Yuri." My dad said glancing at me. I gave them a curious look.**_

 _ **"We are sorry about the way we acted when you told us you were gay. We are truly sorry Yuri. We were just surprised. But now we understand, your father and want you to know that we ac-" And just like that my world ended within a blink of my eye.**_

Mari and I decided to walk to the cemetery, even now after years of the accident we haven't drove anywhere. Mari slugged her arm around my shoulders and held me close as we walked. She was probably affected more than she let's on. I think because she wasn't there she feels like it was her fault.

I felt that way also. I didn't eat for two weeks after the accident Mari pushed me back into reality before anything worse could happen. I even remember what she said that day.

 _ **There was a knock on my door. It's probably Mari again. Why can't she leave me alone? I just... I just want.. to be left alone. Our parents should've survived, why didn't I die? Why couldn't I take their place? Mari and everyone else would've been so much happy if I died and they didn't die. Why? Why? WHY! WHY! WHY COULDN'T IT BEEN ME?**_

 _ **Mari started pounding on my door, "YURI! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR! Please, please open it." She cried. I ignored her, she wouldn't have been crying if I had died. She would be happy with our parents. She wouldn't be suffering. Why did I just get back with a metal bone and my non-flexible body? Why couldn't I have suffered more? Why couldn't I be punished more?**_

 _ **Suddenly the door flew open and Mari ran into my arms sobbing. "Yuri please don't leave me!" She cried. "Yuri don't you dare leave me! I need my little brother goddamn it! Please stay with me! Live! Please for Mama and Papa! Leave for Vic-chan! Leave for me. Please!" Mari sobbed into my shoulder.**_

 _ **Slowly a hugged her back. How could I been so stupid? Me leaving Mari would make her heart break. I'm her little brother. I hugged her tighter and rested my chin on her head. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I said as my voice broke tears running down my face. We both cried in each others arms.**_

Before we even knew it we were in front of Mama and Papa's grave. We held hands as we sat down the flowers on their grave. "I hope you've been watching us. I've been running the hot springs like I always say I'd do. And Yuri's a costume designer. We're happy." Mari spoke out to the grave.

I let go of Mari's hand and got down on my knees, "Hello Mama, Papa. It's been awhile 5 years. I'm sorry I went to study abroad without telling you guys. I thought about you guys everyday though. So I hope that makes up for not being able to come here." I said.

Mari squeezed my shoulder, "Sorry I'm not married yet. I still haven't found the right one yet. And Yuri hasn't been going out either. But don't worry about us. We have each other. We live you guys." Mari said.

We stayed like this for a while, me on my knees saying a prayer in my head. Mari's hand on my shoulder her voice trying to stay calm as her talks about the inn. Unfortunately we did have to go. After all we were humans.

 ***Time skip***

Almost as soon as we walked in Makkachin tacked us down. I laughed and petted her. "I'll get started on making dinner. Do you want Katsudon?" Mari asked petting Makkachin. I nodded my head.

"Yuri?" Viktor's voice called. _I should probably apologize to him. I was rude this morning towards him._ Viktor walked up to me and without stopping hugged me. I freezed. "I'm so sorry about this morning Yuri. I should've known that talking about your parents would be hard on you. I'm sorry." Viktor said burying his head in my shoulder.

 _The last time someone touched me like this._ I squeezed my eyes not wanting to remember. _Why can't I forget about_ _ **him?**_ __"It's ok," I said finding my voice, "You just wanted to see their grave stones. It's fine don't apologize. I should for being rude to you." I said.

Viktor shooked his head and looked up at me, "I'm sorry. Even Yurio yelled at me. Are you ok?" Viktor asked. I nodded my head. Viktor smiled, "I'm here if you ever want to talk." Viktor said letting go of me. I nodded again and headed off to my room.

 _ **I opened my eyes and saw white all around me. I tried to move my arms but quickly realized that a bunch of wires were hooked to me. That's right there was a car accident where are the others? I tried to call out but my voice wouldn't work. Suddenly I felt my body shaking and doctors and nurses rushed in trying to calm down my seizure. I felt something sharp go into my arms and I saw darkness once again.**_

 _ **Then next time I woke up there was less wires hooked to me and my sister Mari was by my side. I smiled at her. Mari broke into a sob while smiling. She latched on to me and hugged me tight. I still couldn't move my arms or legs.**_

 _ **Later on I was told that I was paralyzed and couldn't move. However through some medicine, surgery and therapy I could move my limbs and talk again. A few months into it the doctors realized that I wouldn't be able to use my left arm at all. So they put a metal bone in my arm so I could move it properly.**_

 _ **Half a year later I was able to go home. Mari had to help me around the house for a few weeks. And I had to drop out of school. The next fall I decided to go abroad to study . I finished my highschool year and two years of college. I came back and didn't go to our parents grave that year either. Somewhere along the way I had gotten a job for sewing clothes.**_

 _ **A month later I was asked to sew costumes for skaters. And that's now my current job.**_

"Yuri! Dinners done!" Mari yelled from the kitchen. I walked down stairs limping a little.

 **AUTHORS NOTE!**

 _Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter! I just have a quick question._ _ **Is Makkachin a girl or boy?**_ _I don't think the anime identified the gender of Makkachin. Please let me know!_


	6. Day out

***Yuri's POV***

 _"No! N-no please! Stop! STOP!" I yelled struggling with the bonds around my wrists._ _I have to escape!_ _ **He**_ _carefully stroked my chest with the handle of the whip in his hand. I have to get out! "D-don't p-please!" I cried out trying to move. It was useless though I was all tied up. Completely at_ _ **his**_ _mercy._ _I don't want this!_

 _"Don't say things like that Yuri! I'm hurt!"_ _ **He**_ _said with a fake frown. "I guess I have to punish you now."_ _ **He**_ _said taking the rope into_ _ **his**_ _hands. Putting the rope around my neck with a smile, "Now Yuri_ _ **Follow**_ _."_ _ **He**_ _said tugging the rope harshly. Unable to do anything about the situation I crawled next to_ _ **him**_ _since my feet were also bound by the bonds._

 _Suddenly I was in a different room. Still bond however. "Oh Yuuuuri~!" A familiar voice sang. My eyes went wide as I saw Viktor holding a bloody knife. Before I could make out any words my throat was slit._

I woke up panting and sweating. _Thank god it was only a dream._ I thought as I closed my eyes trying to calm myself down. _Now that I think about it I haven't had a nightmare about_ _ **him**_ _since well since I left, since Mari found out, since I got out of the hospital and learned that_ _ **he**_ _is in prison._ I sighed and got out of bed to get dressed.

"I'm telling you, Yuri-san might still be sleeping! Don't wake him up!" Yurio's angry voice shouted through the house.

"But it's already the afternoon!" Viktor's voice whined closer to my door. "Ooh! Saucey!" Viktor gleamed. My eyes widen. _I thought I was imagining things._ Viktor is in my doorway staring at me with my shirt off. I blushed and quickly ran into the bathroom that was attached to my bedroom.

There was knocking on the door. "I'm sorry Yuri~! Please come out!" Viktor whined through the door. "I promise I won't look!" I sighed as I got my shirt back on. _Luckily I am a messy person. There was a spare shirt in the bathroom._ I opened the door and saw Viktor laying on my bed. "Mmm, your bed is comfortable! Maybe we should sleep together!" Viktor grinned.

I blushed, _It's too early for this._ I thought as I sighed and ran my fingers in my hair. "Not in the mood right now Viktor! Anyways we can't sleep together." I said tugging Viktor off of my bed. Because you know, it's my bed.

"Your no fun Yuri!" Viktor pouted. I shrugged him off and got on my jacket. "Where are you going?" Viktor asked.

"Somewhere." I responded leaving Viktor after I made sure my door was closed.

"Ah! Yuri-san! Are we going to continue the dance steps?" Yurio asked when he saw me.

I shooked my head, "Not today I have to do something. And before I forget I should be done with your costume later tonight." I said putting on my shoes.

"Yuri! Take me with you!" Viktor said. I shooked my head. "Come on Yuri! Aren't you suppose to inspire me?" Viktor asked. I sighed.

"Fine but don't get into trouble." I said waiting for Viktor to get his shoes on.

"Can I come too?" Yurio asked. I nodded my head. _Might as well, I'm way too tired to be dealing with people._

"So what are we getting?" Viktor asked as we walked into the drug store.

"I need one of my prescriptions." I said going over to the pharmacy. _I did have pain killers for my joints and such however I have sleeping medicine so I won't have nightmares. But I ran out yesterday._

"For Katsuki Yuri." I told the pharmacist. He nodded his head and went to check the rack. "Here you go." He said handing me two pill containers, one for sleeping the other pain medicine. I nodded my thanks and went to find Viktor and Yurio.

"Yuri!" Viktor called from the candy section. I sweat dropped as I saw how much snacks Viktor was holding. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Eating that much, you need to keep in shape." I told Viktor. Viktor huffed and patted me on the head, "Don't worry so much. I'll just work out extra hard." _Yeah I don't think you need to work out anymore your body is shaped like a fucking greek god. But of course I'll never say that to Viktor. Or anyone for that matter._

"Where's Yurio?" I asked Viktor noticing Yurio wasn't with Victor yelling at him or something.

"Ah." Viktor said looking away from the cookies, "He went to the toy section." _Toys?_ Viktor and I started to walk towards the toy section. "Hey Yuri?" Viktor asked. I answered with a hum. "Is that all your getting?" Viktor asked gesturing to my bag.

I nodded, "I don't really get out much so I don't have a need for anything except my medicine." I told Viktor. Viktor hummed at the thought. We finally spotted Yurio...Sitting in a pile...Of stuffed cats. "Um, Yurio?" I asked the teen. Yurio just hissed at me and hugged a stuffed cat closer to him. I sweat dropped.

"Yurio loves cats." Viktor said slugging an arm around my shoulder. "I can see that." I said smiling nervously. _Yurio looked at me like he was going to hurt me if I tried to touch him or the stuffed cats._ "Um, if you want you can pick out two and I can pay for them." I told Yurio in a nervous voice.

Yurio immediately thrashed around the pile and pulled up two medium sized cats. "Can I get these?" Yurio asked shyly. I smiled and nodded. Yurio blushed and looked away, I laughed and patted his head. In the corner of my eye and saw Viktor starring at me. "What?" I asked turning to him. Viktor jumped and shooked his head smiling.

"Nothing, I like your smile." Viktor said blushing. I felt my face go red and I quickly looked away. "Ah! I mean you have a nice smile! Um!" Viktor stammered blushing.

"Oi! Quit flirting with Yuri-san!" Yurio yelled at Viktor angrily punching him.

After the fighting scene and having two employees asking us to stop with the violence we were outside holding Viktor's snack bags. "Why did you get so many snacks." I moaned trying not to drop the bags.

Viktor laughed, "Sometimes you get need a snack or two."

"Or fucking 50." Yurio groaned.

"Language." I told Yurio.

"Sorry." Yurio mumbled.

 ***Home***

"We should watch mean girls." Viktor said suddenly looking up from the picture I drew of his costume. We were currently in my room (For some reason unknown. I mean we do have a living room for a reason.) Yurio was on his phone while I was making the finishing touches on Yurio's costume.

"Is that a show or something?" I asked Viktor cutting off a piece of leftover thread. All I need to do now is attach the shoulders. I heard Viktor let out a gasp. "Oh yea before I forget to ask." I paused to take the sewing needle out of my mouth. "What are you going to wear for your free skate?"

Yurio looked up from his phone, "Ah I'm going to wear one of Viktor's old costumes." I nodded and held up the costume. _It's finally done._

"Yurio! Here's your costume try it on!" I said excitedly throwing the costume at Yurio. Yurio nodded and rushes to the bathroom to change. He came out five minutes later in his costume.

"It's great. Thanks Yuri-san!" Yurio said blushing bashfully. I smiled at him and took off my glasses to rub my eyes.

After that we did watch mean girls which wasn't a T.V show but an American movie. It was pretty good and funny. Yurio went to his room to sleep about halfway through it though. So Viktor and I watched the rest of the movie, eventually though I started falling asleep my sleeping meds working on me. Before I was fully asleep though I heard Viktor's voice whispered something while pulling me close to him.

"I think I'm falling for you Yuri." Viktor's soft voice sounded through my ears.

 _Wait...What?_


	7. Nightmares

***Yuri POV***

"Again I'm not sure why I'm here. I can't help you guys with skating." I told Viktor and Yurio as I was getting pulled into the ice rink with skates on mind you! This is very dangerous for me if I fall in the wrong way I don't know what could happen. Why did this happen again?

Viktor smiled at me taking my hands in his, "Don't worry Yuri! Nothing is going to happen. We just thought that you would like a break for a while." Viktor said with Yurio standing by him nodding. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall." Viktor said sliding closer to lifting my chin up so I met his eyes.

I felt myself blush, "O-ok." I said eyes wide.

Viktor smiled and took my hands again. "Great! Let's skate!"

 _By skating it ment Viktor and Yurio were practicing their free skate while I was just gliding around the ice trying not to fall or get in their way. It's kinda nice being back on the ice even if I'm not really skating. Needing a break from almost crashing into Yurio twice and almost falling once. I swear I'll give myself a heart attack._

"Yuri! Watch out!" I turned my head and saw Viktor skating fast towards me. _Before I knew it Viktor threw himself at me while some chairs fell down on the ice rink. I opened my eyes not realizing that they were closed and stared into Viktor's blue eyes. My face felt heated as I tried to grab the conspect of what just happened._

"Yuri-san! Are you ok?" Yurio's voice yelled the sound of his skates getting closer. Viktor helped me up and guided me off of the rink.

"Are you ok? Sorry for jumping on you like that." Viktor said handing me a bottle of water.

"Maybe you should go home and rest Yuri-san." Yurio said worryingly.

"I'm fine. Besides I didn't take the fall. Are you ok Viktor?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, I'm grand!" Viktor said smiling. Yurio scoffed and skated off.

"I'm so sorry Yuri! I've shouldn't known that the chairs were stacked too high!" Yuuko said bowing down apologizing.

"It's fine." I told her.

 _I'm fine._

"So have you guys finished planning all your programs?" I asked Viktor and Yurio at dinner. They nodded their head. _They probably feel guilty about what happened. I mean no one got hurt so it shouldn't be a big deal or anything but I get why they are still worried._

"I'm going to my room." I said getting up abandoning my food.

 _I sighed as I closed the door and sat down in my chair. I still have to work on Viktor's costume. Luckily I won't be needing any new material. It'll be awkward just walking back into the living room. I rested my head on my desk. I mean I've been through worst._

 **"Come on Yuri. How selfish can you be?" He said with a crazy grin on his face. I gulped in fear of what he would and could do to me. Me the one who's tied up to a chair with metal bonds keeping me in place. I think he injected paralyzing medicine or something. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk. Am I going to die here?**

 **"Yuri~" He said dragging a knife across my cheek. "WAKE UP!"**

 _My eyes snapped open and upon seeing a face I fell out of my chair bumping into my book shelf causing some sewing material to fall of me._ "Yuri! Are you ok?" Viktor asked rushing to my side. I nodded my head not saying anything I closed my eyes. _When did I fall asleep? I better take my sleeping pills before I go to bed tonight, if I do go to bed._ "Are you sure?" Viktor asked worried.

I slowly got up and sat down on my bed, "Yeah I'm fine, great." I said opening my eyes. "Just you scared me." I looked at Viktor, his expression was unreadable. "Are you ok?" I asked Viktor.

"Were you having a nightmare?" Viktor said, "Because you were saying some things in your sleep." Viktor said sitting down in front of me. "Yuri who's Nikolai?" Viktor asked looking into my eyes.

I looked away and clutched my hands together, "He isn't important, just someone who I used to know that's all." I said staring at the floor.

"Yuri~" Viktor said softly grabbing my chin so I would look at him, "Your not telling me something." Viktor said leaning towards me.

"OI! VIKTOR YOU ASSHOLE!" Yurio yelled banging the bedroom door open. Viktor and I Immediately broke apart. "Were you guys about to have sex?" Yurio asked disgusted. I blushed and quickly denied that. "Well whatever, You better not be making Yuri-san feeling uncomfortable." Yurio told Viktor walking out of the room.

"So, yuri?" Viktor questioned sitting down on my computer chair.

"Um, well it's because I didn't take my sleeping pills. I get nightmares about stuff from my past so yea. I just forgot to take my pills sorry for troubling you." I told Viktor starring at my blank wall.

Viktor then suddenly got up from the chair and pulled me into his chest, "You make it sound like your being forced to take the medicine." Viktor mumbled into my shoulder. "When we slept with each other you didn't have any nightmares." Viktor said.

My face heated up as I stuttered, "Um s-or-sorry?" I squeaked. Viktor laughed and looked into my eyes.

"Why don't we sleep together?" Viktor suggested. My face might've been full on horror. "I mean not in a sexual way!" Viktor said blushing.

"Um."

"I mean if you want~" Viktor purred running his hands through my hair.

"No!" I shouted pushing him away.

Viktor laughed, "Don't worry I won't do anything. Besides we're not dating and we only each other for a couple of weeks." Viktor said getting up. "Let me get a pillow."

 _Wait I don't get a say in this? I mean I guess it's fine but, I feel like I'm getting pushed over a lot. But a romantic relationship with Victor that will never happen. I can't go through that ever again._

"Yuri~ I'm back!" Viktor purred closing the door behind him as he got comfortable on my bed. "Aren't you going to sleep?" Viktor asked.

I shooked my head, "I have to finish your costume." I replied plugging my sewing machine into the outlet.

Viktor frowned, "Make sure you get enough sleep, ok?" Viktor said. I nodded my head and started on the next project.

I don't know when but somehow around midnight Viktor managed to get me in bed. And that night I didn't have a single dream about him.

 ** _Author's note._**

So this is a short chapter, FOR A GOOD REASON! The next chapter will be a lot longer with some...angst feeling. So PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Anyways look forward to next weeks chapter!


	8. Hospital Stories

***Yuri's POV***

I sat down on the bench and took a drink of water. _Lately Viktor and Yurio have been dragging to the skating rink with them. I haven't been skating to much well gliding on the ice because of my injuries. And lately my body has been hurting a lot, I should tell them that I shouldn't be skating with them anymore. I mean I am in the way, they should be practicing their programs._ I sighed and started to tug my skates off.

"Leaving already Yuri?" Yuuko asked at the counter. I nodded and gave her the used skates. "Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale." Yuuko said worryingly.

"Yea, just been having nightmares and such." I responded giving her a weak smile.

"Well go take a nap." I nodded and headed out. _Ah, I forgot to tell Viktor and Yurio that I was leaving. Oh well, I really don't feel good. I should probably go to sleep and take my sleeping medicine and pain medicine._

"I'm home!" I yelled out taking off my shoes. I walked into the living room where Mari was watching T.V eating food.

"Yuri, welcome home. Want me to make you something? Where's Viktor and Yurio?" Mari asked.

"No thanks I'm going to take a nap. And their still at the rink." I told Mari walking up to my bedroom.

I sighed as I closed the door. Taking off my sweater and throwing on the floor, I took my sleeping and pain medicine. I slowly got into bed wincing slightly because of a sharp pain in my chest. I shrugged it off because I was too tired to deal with anything right now. I pulled the blankets over me and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

"Yuri~" A soft voice whispered. "Yuri~" I slowly opened my eyes and saw Viktor standing over me with a smile on his face. "Yuri! Your awake!" I yelped and fell off my bed with a thunk. "Yuri are you ok?" Viktor asked helping me up.

I nodded, "Do you always trespass on people's personal space?" I asked Viktor leaning against the wall.

"What'd mean?" Viktor asked with an innocent face. I rolled my eyes. "Yuri is mean~. You didn't tell me that you were leaving. Yurio and I were worried!" Viktor then whined wrapping his arms around me.

I blushed, "S-Sorry?" I said. Viktor pouted.

"Well that's ok I guess. Are you feeling better? You looked a little pale earlier." Viktor asked.

"I feel better. I'm going to work on finishing your costume I'm almost done." I told Viktor brushing him off of me to go sit in my computer chair.

"All you ever do is work~" Viktor whined, "Why not do something fun~?"

I blushed, "I do have fun. Sewing is fun for me. And there's not really nothing to do for me." I explained setting out sewing needles and thread on my desk. "I think there's a summer festival coming up in a few days." I told Viktor plugging in my sewing machine.

"Really?!" Viktor gasped, "What happens at the festival?" He asked sitting on my bed.

"Well, there's food stands, games, and at night there's fireworks." _I think the last time I went to the summer festival was before I met **him**. I don't really remember much because it's been a long time since I've been to one. Maybe this year I could go to it. _

"Do you want to go together then?" Viktor asked a hint of blush on his face. "I-I mean with Yurio and your sister of course!" Viktor stammered.

I laughed, "Sure."

 _I really don't know how this happened. One minute I was fine the next I was down on my knees seeing black in my vision. I know I'm not the most healthy person in the world but I didn't expect this._

"Yuri!" Mari's voice echoed in my ears. _I couldn't really hear everything is all fuzzy._ "Your going to be ok hold on." Mari's voice spoke again. _Was she crying._ "Don't leave me little brother. Please."Mari's voice sounded distant. _I couldn't tell if my eyes were closed or not. It was too hard to tell._

"You'll be ok Yuri-san!" Yurio voice said. What's going on?

"Please don't leave me. I like you Yuri." Another voice said, Before I could tell whose voice it was I was gone.

 **Beep beep beep**

 _Is what I heard when I woke up._ I opened my eyes and blinked getting used the the bright lights. _I'm in a hospital. Why though?_

"Oh Yuri!" My sister's voice cried. Then I was hugged, "I'm so happy your ok." Mari said. I patted her head.

"What happened?" I asked in a rasped voice. Mari gave me a water bottle. I took a drink.

"The doctor said you over-stressed your body. They gave you some x-rays and said you have asthma. You should be ok but they'll give you an inhaler." Mari said, "They also put an IV in you. Viktor and Yurio are worried about you. Do you want to see them?" Mari asked. I nodded my head. She smiled and walked out of the room.

A minute later Viktor rushed in. His eyes were red and he had several tissues in his hand. He looked broken. "Yuri." He sighed in relief. Viktor sat down on the little stool that Mari was sitting on moments ago. "Yurio is sleeping right now so Mari is watching over him." Viktor said grabbing my hand.

"I thought something bad was going to happen to you." Viktor whispered.

We just stayed like that until the doctor came into the room. She smiled at us, "Good evening . I'm glad to see that your awake." The doctor stood on the opposite side that Viktor was of the bed and wrote something down on her clipboard. "Are you feeling alright? Anything uncomfortable or unusual?" She asked.

"I have a slight headache and my chest feels heavy." I told her. She hummed and looked over something one of the papers.

"Well, it looks like because you over-stressed your body. You developed asthma. Now the symptoms of asthma is feeling like you can't catch your breath or the feeling of your chest being heavy. However if these symptoms worsen and your inhaler doesn't help you should immediately go to the hospital." The doctor explained.

"And yes, you don't have to be born with asthma. Sometimes adults like yourself develop asthma. It's nothing too serious and it shouldn't be a problem to your every day life. Now because you fainted I would like you to stay here until tomorrow just to make sure everything is okay with your lungs and body." The doctor continued.

"Oh, one more thing your sister can pick up your inhaler at the hospitals pharmacy. I also did prescribe some dizzy medicine just in case you feel light headed." The doctor smiled, "Any questions?"

I shooked my head, she nodded her head and walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry Yuri." Viktor said after awhile. I looked at him. "The reason why your probably stressed is because I kept taking you to the skating rink. I'm sorry." Viktor apologised keeping his head down.

I took my hand and lifted up his chin. His eyes were glassy. "It's not your fault, I wanted to. It's ok not like I'm dying or something. It's fine. I'm ok." I told Viktor looking into his eyes.

We stayed quiet for a while. The Viktor spoke up again.

"Yuri...Please go out with me." Viktor said with a blush on his face.

 _What?_

 _"Yuri, please go out with me."_

I opened my eyes. _I was back home._ I sat up in my bed and weaved my hands through my hair. I sighed. _I haven't talk to Viktor after he confessed. It was so awkward. And I promised myself not to fall in love again! Not after what happened with **him**. Being in a relationship scares me. But for some reason...Being in a relationship with Viktor doesn't seem so scary. But what if he's just like Nikolai? He says nice things to me just for me to fall into a trap. I don't want to go through that again. I just can't, I WON'T! _

Then there was a knock on my door. Mari came in with a smile on her face. "Glad your finally up Yuri!" She said placing a bowl of Katsudon on my lap. "Viktor's wondering about you. He thinks confessing to you was a bad idea." She said with a sad smile.

"Yuri, I know what he did was bad, terrible. But I think you should know that Viktor isn't like that. I know for a fact he won't hurt you, trust me on this. I also understand that your not ready for a romantic relationship yet." Mari sat down on my computer chair. "Maybe if you told him why. I'm not saying tell him everything, but he does deserve an answer."

When I didn't respond Mari just sighed and got up, "Just think about what I said ok?" She said leaving my room.

I quickly ate the Katsudon and placed the bowl on my desk. Laying back down I thought about what Mari said, "Tell me, huh?" I whispered into my pillow.

 ***Next day***

I walked quietly out of my room and into the living room to get a cup of coffee.

"Yuri-san?" Yurio said when I walked into the kitchen.

I gave him a weak smile, "I get need coffee, there's only three weeks left before the competitions start. I still have to get Viktor's costume done." I told Yurio.

He nodded and leaned against the counter, "Say, what happened between you two?" He asked. "I mean! You don't have to answer if you don't want, I'll respect your privacy Yuri-san but Viktor hasn't really been doing good in practice. And he zones out a lot. I figured something happened between you two." Yurio explained.

"It's nothing really I just have to...Tell him something." I said slowly, closing my eyes, "Um, yeah it's nothing." Yurio looked at me weird. I shrugged it off and left the kitchen.

"What about tour coffee?" Yurio asked.

"Later!" I replied going into my room to change.

 _Maybe Mari is right. I guess I do owe him an answer, even if it's not the one he wants. I just hope he understands._

 _I walk to the ice rink so I won't over stress my body again. I opened the doors and saw that the only person that was skating was Viktor. He looked lonely skating, his expression was sad. I felt guilty. I took a deep breath, it doesn't look like Yuuko is here at the moment either. I walked over the the side of the rink._

"Want to go to the beach?" I asked Viktor when he noticed me.

We sat besides each other looking out to the ocean. _It's now or never Yuri._

"Yuri do you hate me?" Viktor suddenly asked. I looked at him shocked.

"W-why would I hate you?" I asked.

Viktor looked at me, "You've been avoiding me ever since I confessed to you."

I sighed, "Um Viktor about that. I, um, I" _Why is this so hard?_ I breathed out trying to calm myself down, "Viktor the thing is after my parents died and after I got released from the hospital I did some stupid things that lead me to mistakes. One of the mistakes was getting into a relationship." I could feel Viktor's eyes staring at me. I couldn't stare back though so I faced the ocean.

"It's not like that. He, he was very, very abusive to me. He- he would hit me and tie me up and other stuff I really don't want to talk about." I could feel the tears in my eyes getting heavy. "Viktor, I do have feelings for you but, I I just can't be in a relationship now. I still have scares of the last one I've been through. I'm just not ready." The tears were falling down.

Viktor then hugged me. Tight. "I understand Yuri. Don't push yourself. I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes." Viktor pulled back and wiped the tears away from my eyes, "Please don't cry. When your ready I'll listen. For now you saying you have feelings for is enough. Please stop crying Yuri." Viktor said pulling me back into a hug.

I smiled and leaned into his warmth. _I'm sorry mom, dad. I think I've fallen in love again._

Author's note!

So like that happen. Anyways I've realised that Nikolai is the name of Yurio's grandfather so for the sake of the story, let's pretend that Yurio's grandfather doesn't exist. And I want to make something clear, Viktor and Yuri DO get together but Yuri isn't really for another relationship because the abuse that happened with his last relationship still hunts him. But Viktor and Yuri will get together.


	9. Festival

***Yuri's POV***

I walked into Viktor's room with a smile on my face. "It's done!" I said showing him the costume. _It's been a week since that day on the beach. Viktor hasn't brought it up again and I certainly don't really want to talk about it. I mean I told THE Viktor Nikiforov that I have feelings for him. And he feels the same way. But I still , I mean I'm just not ready right now._

Viktor grinned, "Great! I'll try it on now!" He took the costume from me and walked into the bathroom.

"Yuri-san are you feeling better now?" Yurio asked from the couch. I smiled and nodded my head. "Hey, Viktor said something about a festival are we all going together?" Yurio asked, "I've never been to a Japanese summer festival, is it fun?"

"Yea, there's all kinds of things to do at festivals! The summer festival starts tomorrow, if you want you can wear a yuksata. It's a Japanese robe that you wear for festivals." I told Yurio.

"Are you going to be wearing one?" Yurio asked me. I nodded a smile of my face, "C-can I wear one also?" Yurio asked a blush on his face. I laughed and nodded my head. Viktor then came out of the bathroom wearing his costume.

"I love it Yuri!" Viktor exclaimed looking at himself in the full length mirror. Yurio rolled his eyes and went back on his phone.

"Don't you think it looks good on me Yuri~?" Viktor purred turning around to look at me. I blushed and nodded. Viktor grinned and turned back around facing the mirror.

Mari then came into the room, "Yuri can you help me find the vacuum?" I nodded my head and followed her out the door. All of the sudden she pulled me into her room. I looked at her in confusion, Mari then held out an envelope in front of me. _Wait, is that?_

"Yuri." Mari started her voice shaking a little. "This is a suicide note."

 **-Two years ago-**

 _I hate myself, I fucking hate myself. I want to die just fucking die already Yuri. Your too fucking scared to kill yourself aren't you? You fucking coward. Your a worthless piece of shit, your wasting oxygen. End your miserable exist already._

 _I cried to myself in my pillow. If only the fucking car accident happened of only he didn't come into my life. If only I wasn't such a Fucking failure._

 _I got off my bed and wiped my tears with my long sleeve. I should leave a note._

 _ **"I'm sorry Mari. I couldn't deal with all of the pain. My mind feels like it's ripping apart and I don't have the energy to force a smile anymore. I'm worthless. I can't to anything. I can't even be your little brother. I feel myself drifting apart from you, from myself everyday. I'm losing my sanity and I don't know how much I can take this. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough."**_

 _I sealed the letter in a purple envelope and slid it under Mari's door. Then I left the house._

 _I walked around aimlessly just trying to decide if I did the right thing. I guess I am really a coward._

 _My phone then rang, why did I bring this?_

 _I answered anyway, "Hello?"_

 _"Yuri! Good news, starting now you'll be sewing clothes for skaters! You got the job! I'm so proud of you! I went to the store to get you some things, I'll be home in about 20 minutes!" Mari's voice said through the phone. Before I could say anything she hang up on me. What?_

 _I then rushed home without thinking, I have to hide that letter._

 **-Now-**

"When were you going to do it?"Mari asked tears running down her face.

"That was a while ago, how did you find that?" I asked.

"It was in the hallway closet, and today I was cleaning it out. Yuri why?" Mari's voice crumpled. _I didn't want you to find out like this. Not this way. I really messed up._

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you would find it. I don't feel that way anymore. Ever since I got my job, it's been relaxing. And I'm closer to you and I feel more happy. I think being around Viktor and Yurio has helped me a lot also. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Mari." I apologized to Mari hugging her tightly. "I'm not going to do anything stupid, I promise."

Mari cried in my arms, while I whispered sorrys and promised never to scared her like that again.

"Are you guys ready for the summer festival?" Mari asked. _I still feel horrible about what happened last night but it looks like Mari trusts me. I'm grateful for that._

"I'm so excited for it!" Viktor said, he's practically glowing. "I can't wait! But how do you put on a yuksata?" Viktor asked.

"I'll help you guys put it on." I told Viktor.

"Oh yea Minami called earlier, I invited him to go with us." Mari said.

"Who's Minami?" Yurio asked.

"I sew his costumes also. And he practices dancing, so sometimes I help him." I said to Yurio.

"I think you guys will get along." Viktor said.

I looked at the clock, "We should get ready putting on a yuksata takes time." I said getting up. "I'll go get them."

A few hours later Minami came over, Yuri and him were taking about how to better their programs. "Why don't you help Viktor put on his yuksata?" Mari asked me. I slowly nodded my head. "Minami can you help Yurio with his yuksata?" Minami nodded his head.

"Let's go Yuri! I want to explore the festival!" Viktor said excitedly pulling me to his room. I blushed when I noticed he was holding my hand. _I wonder..._ "Yuri? Are you ok?" Viktor asked waving a hand in my face.

I blinked, "Yea, I'm fine. Let's get you into your yuksata." I told Viktor pulling one off of the closet shelf. "Um, you can get undressed." I told Viktor, I blushed and looked away. _Maybe I'm just over thinking everything. But he did say he would wait. Is he serious though?_

"Ok put your arm through, and hold this so I can tie it." I told Viktor helping him in the yuksata. When we were done Viktor's face brighten. _He really loves Japanese culture doesn't he?_

"Yay! Let's go to the festival now!" Viktor cheered running out of the room.

"We have to wait for the others!" I called running after him.

Yurio walked out to the living room in his yuksata. "Aren't you going to wear one?" He asked I shooked my head.

"Everyone ready?" Mari asked swirling her keys.

As soon as we arrived Minami, Yurio, and Viktor were out of the car and running up to stalls. I laughed. "Make sure they don't break anything." Mari said locking her car. I nodded.

"Yuri! Yuri! What is this?" Viktor asked showing me a stall food.

"That's takoyaki." I answered.

"It's good~" Viktor said taking a bite. _He's like a child. Cute. Did I just call him cute?_

I shrugged off the thoughts, "Where are the others?" I asked.

"Mari took them somewhere. Let's go play some games!" Viktor smiled taking my hand again.

After a night of playing goldfish scooping, having karaoke contests, eating lots of stall food like, candy apples, yakisoda, taiyaki, and dango it was time to go.

"Let's go Viktor! It's getting really late." I told Viktor dragging him away from another food stall. Viktor pouted but followed me back to where the others would be waiting. "Did you have fun?" I asked.

Viktor smiled and laced our hands together, "Yes."

I blushed but didn't let go.

 _Maybe, just maybe._ I thought to myself.


	10. Emotions

**Yuri's POV**

 _It's been three weeks since the festival happened. Almost a month since Viktor confessed to me. I really do want to accept his feelings, but I just can't. I hate myself for it. I want Viktor to be happy but I'm not sure if I'm the right person to make him happy. I'm afraid of getting into a relationship. And damnit_ _ **he**_ _broke me and I can't fix myself._

I sighed and looked at my ceiling. _Lately my anti-depressions haven't been working. Next time I see my psychiatrist I should ask for a higher dose. I sound like a drug addict now. It's not like I want to kill myself. For the first time in a long time, I understand that the people in my life would be heart broken to see me dead. I want to live for the people that are in my life._

 _I just can't forget about_ _ **him**_ _. I try so hard. And it's been years ago since I last saw him. Why? Why, why why?_ Tears went down my face and I covered myself up with my blanket. I felt my eye lids get heavy, and before I knew it, I was sound asleep.

"There you are." Viktor said walking up to me. After I woke up I decided to go to the beach and let my feelings well feel. I think it's better to be emotional by yourself and let your thoughts take over once in a while. But then again it's not healthy.

"What do you want?" I asked not looking up. _Why can't I ever be left alone?_

"Nothing, I was just worried about you." Viktor said sitting down next to me.

In was quiet for a few minutes before I spoke up again. "I met **him** during my last year of college. We didn't get together until I had to move back to Japan and help Mari with the hot springs. After we got together it was fine, he didn't abuse me or anything."

"Yuri," Viktor began.

I cut him off, "He decided to come and visit me in japan and everything was blissful. Until one day I was helping another man fix his car. When we got home that's when he first hit me. He said I was cheating on him and how much of a whore I was. I cried in my room and I didn't tell anyone. God, why didn't I tell anyone? He apologized and said he didn't mean it. And how sorry he was."

"You don't have to push yourself." Viktor said and held my hands that were shaking.

"I want to tell you. You deserve to know." I replied to Viktor.

I took a deep breath and continued, "After that happened everything went back to normal. Until he got drunk and started hitting me and calling me names. He he, raped me that night." My voice choked. I closed my eyes.

"I thought it would end when he was sober but I was wrong, oh so wrong. He manipulated me and I couldn't rip myself away because I was scared. When Mari found out she nearly killed him. Then he was arrested for abusive behavior. I never heard from he since." I finished. I opened my eyes and saw Viktor looking at me.

 _-Flash back-_

 _The first time he hit me I was so confused. Was this love? This has to be love right?_

 _Nikolai walked into the room with a plate of food, "I'm so sorry my love. I didn't mean it." He said giving me the plate of food. Then what did you mean? the whore part? The hitting? How your eyes wasn't seeing me? Your eyes became cold. So cruel and mean._

 _"I love you love. Promise we'll always be together forever." He said. Why can't you say my name? Does not saying my name make me less of a person to you?_

 _"Of course dear. I love you." I replied. Why, why, why?_

 _The next time it happened, that night will be burned forever in my mind till the day I die._

 _Nikolai came home. Drunk again._

 _"Oh, why if it isn't the little whore that is cheating on me!" He slurred his words. What? It's ok Yuri he doesn't mean it. He's drunk. When he wakes up tomorrow he'll be back to his sweet self again. I was so wrong._

 _"C'here when was the last time we had sex?" He asked. I could smell the liquor on his breath._

 _"We never had sex. I'm not ready." I said._

 _He smirked," Well now you are ready." Nikolai pulled me into the bedroom and pushed me on the bed. My eyes widen as I realised what was about to happen. No, no, no, no!_

 _"I-I'm still not ready. Your drunk." I said trying to push him off of me. Suddenly I was hit in the head with something. What?_

 _"Sweet dreams, darling~"_

 _From then on my nightmare of hell had become true._

 _-End of flashback-_

"I'm sorry Yuri, I'm so sorry that happened to you." Viktor said his voice breaking and he pulled me in a hug. Viktor kept whispering that he's sorry and how he wished that never happened to me.

I closed my eyes and leaned into Viktor's touch. _Crap, I really like Viktor._

We walked home hand in hand in silence.

Makkachin tackled Viktor when we walked into the living room. Viktor laughed and petted Makkachin, "Aw, I missed you to." Viktor said and started playing with the poodle. I smiled at them and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"I take it, your starting to warm up to Viktor?" Mari asked walking in the kitchen with her arms crossed. I nodded. "Be careful, I know Viktor isn't the one to hurt you like Nikolai did. I don't want to see you get hurt again. You've been through enough." Mari said worryingly.

"I don't think Viktor would ever do anything like that. He just doesn't seem like that type of person. I trust him." I told Mari, smiling a bit.

"Ok, but if he hurts you I have a bat with his name on it." Mari said.

I laughed, "I'll keep that in mind."

 _When Mari found of what Nikolai was doing to me. She literally locked me in my room and went over to Nikolai's house with a bat. I called the police and they went over there before Mari could kill him. He's been in jail for a while. I'm not sure when they'll let him out. I'm not looking forward to that day either._

I walked back to living room and saw Viktor and Makkachin lying on the floor asleep. _Cute._ I though to myself.

The next day was busy.

I had to finalize Minami's costume and the previous orders I made. Minami payed me for his costume, same with Viktor and Yurio. Half of the money went to Mari for the hot springs. I just finished the order list for this years costumes. I had to fill out the skaters name, their size in clothes, etc.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. _One week until the skating season starts. Viktor and Yurio will be off and I'll be alone again. This might sound selfish of me but, I don't want Viktor to leave. I've gotten used to him. His touches and sweet words. Him and himself his presence._

I looked at the time, 5:30 A.m. Another sleepless night. I got out of my chair and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out of the bathroom, I could smell breakfast cooking. I got dressed and dryed my hair before walking downstairs.

To my surprise Viktor was cooking.

"Um, good morning." I said.

Viktor looked at me and smiled, "Good morning."

"Do you need any help?" I asked walking towards him.

Viktor shooked his head, "Couldn't sleep?" He asked. I nodded my head.

The day went by slowly, as all Sunday's do. I layed in bed looking at the ceiling. Bored out of my mind. _There's nothing to do. Yurio and Viktor are out practicing for the competition that's coming up. Mari is busy with the customers. I feel like dead weight._ I sighed and got out of bed.

After putting on a sweater I walked downstairs and got on my shoes. "Going for a walk?" Mari asked. I nodded. "Don't stay out too late."

I left and started walking around aimlessly. I wasn't thinking about anything. I just needed to move around. Without a care in the world. Just time for myself, to think. It was then I realized all my thoughts were circled around Viktor. Just Viktor. For the first time in a long time my thoughts aren't harmful. I'm just thinking about Viktor.

His laugh, his smile, him in general. _I'm in love with Viktor._

I went home late and softly closed the front door. I kicked off my shoes and slowly walked back to my room not wanting to wake anyone. I closed my bedroom door and shrugged off my sweater.

"Where were you?" A voice asked.

I immediately jumped out of my skin. "V-Viktor you scared me." I stuttered.

"You didn't answer my question." Viktor said getting out of my chair, and walking up to me.

"Um, I went for a walk. I lost track of time." I told him.

Viktor's eyes softened, "I was worried."

I felt myself blush, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Viktor cut me off, "It's ok, your an adult. I was just worried something bad happened to you. I'm glad you came home safe." Viktor said with a smile. "I'll go get some sleep now. Goodnight Yuri."

I then felt cloth in my hands and before I knew what I was doing, I wrapped my arms around Viktor's neck. "Yuri?" I didn't answer him and instead, I kissed him.


	11. Past

**Yuri's POV**

1st Hit.

 _I placed my keys down on the counter and walked deeper into the apartment. My boyfriend for about two years now . We only recently moved in together. "Ah, Yuri." Nikolai my boyfriend greeted me. I smiled and walked towards him to give him a hug. "I've missed you." Nikolai said hugging me tight._

 _"Sorry, the exhibit took longer then I thought. How was your interview?" I asked him. Nikolai recently got fired at his old job as an engineer. His coworkers set him up and his boss fired him. So he's now looking for a new job. The interview was at a car dealership._

 _"It went good. They said I'll get a call tomorrow." Nikolai said taking my hand and started walking to the living room. "In the mean time let's watch t.v and relax for a bit." We watched some Disney movies and ate popcorn laying down on the couch with a blanket wrapped around us. Before long we fell asleep._

 _"C'mon Yuri! We can't be late!" Nikolai yelled from the car._

 _"Coming!" I ran down the stairs and got in the car. "Lets go!" I beamed at Nikolai from the passenger seat. He started the car and we drove off to the party._

 _I don't know how this happened but Nikolai is really drunk. I didn't even know there was going to be alcohol here. "Nikolai it's time to go. I'll drive ok?" I said trying to pull Nikolai out of the building. All of the sudden Nikolai pulled away from me and glared, "Leave me alone! Go to the car or something!"_

 _I walked out of the building and leaned against the wall. It was a quiet night. Light wind to soothe the warm heat. Summers can be brutal, so can love. It was the first time Nikolai did something like that to me. Even when he's drunk he never been like that even when he drinks. Is he mad about something? Or is it just the alcohol talking? I don't know._

 _"Um, excuse me! Can you help me?" A teenage boy walked up to me with a panicked look on his face. "Um, my car isn't starting and I just put gas in it. Do you know anything about cars? Can you help me?" I smiled at him and nodded, "Oh thank goodness! My care is around the corner."_

 _If I would've known by helping a teenager with car problems would lend to suffering, I wouldn't have helped him. But then again it's in my nature to help people. And maybe even if I didn't help him, Nikolai probably would've done it anyways. I wish I wasn't so weak._

 _"YOU LITTLE SLUT! YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOUR SO DAMN HORNY ALL THE TIME MEANS THAT YOU CAN WALTS RIGHT UP TO A FUCKING STRANGER AND BEG FOR HIS DICK? YOU THINK IT'S OK TO CHEAT ON ME YOU LITTLE WHORE?" Nikolai yelled throwing things at me. Why, why why? Why is this happening? I thought we were happy. Why is he so mad? What did I do that was so terrible?_

 _"STOP CRYING YOU FUCKING RETARD! You need to be taught a lesson." Nikolai said picking me up like I weighed nothing and pushed me over his shoulders like a sack._

 _"Wh-what are you going to do?" I asked trembling from fear. Am I going to die?_

 _Nikolai growled and threw me on the ground, "Shut the fuck up! I didn't say you could talk! You fucking bastard." Nikolai then pulled my by me hair and pulled me on the bed. My eyes widen as I realized what he was going to do._

 _"No! Please stop! I don't want this! Stop!" I screamed tears running down my face. I don't want my first time like this! Please someone save me!_

 _But no one heard me screams and I was suddenly all alone with no one to turn to._

Second hit.

 _It's been a week since I was abused and raped by my boyfriend Nikolai. I want to to get out of this relationship! Everytime I try to though, Nikolai says such sweet things to me. Like how he will love me so much. And the pain is his love. Then he says no one will ever love me except him. Which I believe because after all, Nikolai is my first boyfriend. We love each other. Right? This must be love._

 _"Hey, go make dinner." Nikolai's demanding voice boomed at me. I nodded my head and got up to make something to eat. Will I be able to eat this time? I haven't ate anything since a week ago. Maybe if I cook really good then Nikolai will be proud of me and we can be happy together._

 _I finished dinner and gave Nikolai the plate of food. "Thanks babe love you." I waited and waited until he finished the plate. I didn't get to eat that day either._

 _"What the fuck do you think your doing?" Nikolai's voice yelled through out the house. I gulped and placed the meat back on the plate. Nikolai fearlessly walked up to me and glared, "Did I say you can eat?" I shooked my head, "Then why are you eating MY food?"_

 _"Um, It's just I haven't ate for almost two weeks, I'm hungry-" Nikolai grabbed my by the hair and slammed my head against the counter. I felt blood dripping down my face._

 _"Now look what you made me do, Yuri~" Nikolai said as he dragged me by the hair and pulled me into the bathroom. Nikolai sat me on my knees in front of the toilet. He put his fingers down my throat and I gagged until I threw up all the food that I ate. I coughed and cried._

 _"Good Yuri." Nikolai said patting my hair. "Good job darling~"_

Third hit.

 _Nikolai hasn't been home for a few days now. Where did he go? Can I , can I leave? Is it safe? I closed my eyes and fell back asleep too drained from everything to do anything else._

 _Nikolai walked into the room with a plate of food, "I'm so sorry my love. I didn't mean it." He said giving me the plate of food. Then what did you mean? the whore part? The hitting? How your eyes wasn't seeing me? Your eyes became cold. So cruel and mean._

 _"I love you love. Promise we'll always be together forever." He said. Why can't you say my name? Does not saying my name make me less of a person to you?_

 _"Of course dear. I love you." I replied. Why, why, why?_

 _Nikolai smiled and left once again._

 _I can eat. I quickly ate all of the food and fell back asleep with tears in my eyes._

Fourth hit.

 _Nikolai came home. Drunk again._

 _"Oh, why if it isn't the little whore that is cheating on me!" He slurred his words. What? It's ok Yuri he doesn't mean it. He's drunk. When he wakes up tomorrow he'll be back to his sweet self again. Hopefully.._

 _"C'here when was the last time we had sex?" He asked. I could smell the liquor on his breath._

 _"We never had sex, you raped me." I said._

 _Nikolai smirked and pulled me into the bedroom and pushed me on the bed. My eyes widen as I realised what was about to happen. No, no, no, no!_

 _"Let me go! Your drunk." I said trying to push him off of me. Suddenly I was hit in the head with something. What?_

 _"Sweet dreams, darling~"_

 _I woke up and cried , why why why? What did I do to deserve this? Why am I being punished? What did I do that was so terrible? I want to die! Let me die!_

Last hit.

 _I guess I should've known it would've ended up this way._

 _Mari found the marks on my body. And now I'm locked in my childhood room pounding on the door. It's useless, Yuri. Mari was ment to find out. I need to call the police before she does murder Nikolai._

 _Why am I so calm? Shouldn't I be freaking out? I've become numb to my own emotions. I don't feel human any more. I'm just a shell of my former self. I'm weak and pathetic, just like Nikolai said. A tear fell down my face as I called 911._

 _"911, What's your emergency ?"_

 _I took a deep breath a explained everything._

 **Author's note.**

 **If you are being abused by anyone call this number- 1-800-799-SAFE**

 **It's a hotline for people who are being abused.**

 **This is a big issue and one of the reasons why I wrote this type of book. When I was growing up in my childhood home I've been physically abused and emotional abused. My both my mom's ex-husband and by my mom. If you want to talk dm me any time and I will listen. Thank you.**


	12. Boyfriends

**Yuri's POV**

I stared at Viktor's sleeping face. _Ok wow that sounded so weird._ After the kiss or should I say make out we both fell asleep. _Oh no, I can't believe I kissed Viktor. Wait Yuri think this through...You kissed Viktor Nikiforov. A person who you always looked up to, he's practically your co-worker or something considering you make his costumes._

 _And you kissed him. You kissed Viktor Nikiforov. Viktor Nikiforov who is a legend on ice. Who has won six gold medals and who is freaking Viktor Nikiforov. A god on ice! You just kissed you child hood idle. Only he's not your idle anymore. WAIT! Does that mean we're in a relationship? Are we boyfriends now?_

 _Did I just ruin everything? Oh no._

Viktor groaned and opened his eyes. I quickly slammed my eyes closed and tried to hide the blush that was spreading quickly on my face. I heard a light laugh and Viktor's hand touched my cheek. "I know your awake Yuri~" Viktor's deep morning voice said.

I opened my eyes and saw Viktor smiling at me, "G-good morning." I said in a whisper.

"Good morning." Viktor then wrapped his arm around me and snuggled into my side. "Your so cuddly." Viktor mumbled, his face on my neck. I could feel his breath on my skin. I shivered from the light touch. Despite that I leaned into the touch and closed my eyes again with a sigh. _This feels perfect._

"OI VIKTOR! ARE YOU BOTHERING YURI-SAN?" Yurio's angry voice yelled from the hallway.

"Looks like we have to get up." Viktor said with a sigh. I lightly shooked my head and snuggled into Viktor more. Viktor's warm hands tightened around me like he was afraid that I would disappear. "Just a few more minutes then?" Viktor asked in a whisper burying his face in my hair. I hummed. _Who knew I could be so comfortable with Viktor?_

Suddenly my bedroom door flew opened and a very angry looking Yurio stood in the doorway. "Viktor, are you sexually harassing Yuri-san?" Yurio glared at Viktor. I sweat dropped at the tension.

"Yurio, I told you not to bother Yuri while he's sleeping. Anyways breakfast is-" Mari's voice stopped as her eyes locked in with mine. Mari then let out a grin, "Oh my, Yuri!" Mari said a blush presented on her face. "I thought you had to wait until marriage for that! Come, come young Yurio let us leave the lovers in their nest!" Mari said pulling on Yurio's arm dragging him behind her, "Where protection!" Mari said before closing the door.

Viktor started laughing as I pulled the blankets over my face. "Stoopppp!" I groaned keeping the covers over me.

Viktor gently took the covers from me and kissed the top of my head, "Don't worry Yuri, she's just teasing you." Viktor said hugging me again.

"Viktor, what are we?" I asked shyly.

Viktor smiled, "Whatever you want us to be."

"Can, um," _Why is this so embarrassing? Do I want a relationship with Viktor? I know by heart he won't hurt me. He's not the type of person to do that. It's not in his nature. And besides ever since Nikolai happened I've learn three ways of self-defense. I'm not saying Viktor will change if we get into a relationship. It's just, I really want to be Viktor's boyfriend._

 _I'm still scared to be in a relationship, but it's not the same as it was before. It's like I'm afraid that something bad will happen to our relationship. Not like I'm not good enough or that I'll somehow ruin the relationship. I mean I think everyone is afraid that something bad might happen to their relationship. Like their partner getting hurt or getting a life threatening disease ._

 _I don't want Viktor getting hurt but of me or anyone else. I want to see his smile and hear his laugh. I want Viktor to be happy, even if it's not with me. Viktor deserves happiness in his life. And I still have self-esteem problems and anxiety attacks and crippling depression. However Viktor made me see a colorful world of joy and excitement. He accepted every flaw I have and he's not disgusted with anything about my past._

 _Viktor has been helping me cope with every, while I don't want to lose him. I'm afraid of a romantic relationship, I think I will always be afraid of them because of what happened. Slowly ever so slowly I'm getting better even before Viktor came. I want to hold onto him, I love him._

"Will you be my boyfriend?" I asked Viktor a sudden burst of confidence rushing through me causing me to look into Viktor's eyes.

Viktor brighten, "Yuri, I would be honored to become your boyfriend." He said placing a kiss on my hand he was holding. I blushed and smiled, Viktor leaned towards my face and we softly kissed again.

After awhile Viktor and I went downstairs to have breakfast. "So, did you do the tango in bed?" Mari asked causing me to spit out my tea.

Viktor quickly patted me on the back, "Are you ok?" Viktor asked worryingly. I nodded my head and coughed.

Mari laughed, "Sorry, sorry, too personal. But really use protection." I choked on my tea again.

"Let's go Makkachin!" Viktor said putting a leash on Makkachin's collar. Viktor looked at me and smiled, "Come Yuri." I grabbed Viktor's hand and we left the house. _After breakfast Viktor and I decided to take Makkachin on a walk. Yurio wanted to go along with us but Mari needed help with the customers so he stayed behind._

"Want to stop at that cafe?" Viktor asked pointing to a nearby coffee shop. I smiled and nodded, _Our first date._ "Find a seat with Makkachin, I'll order us something to drink." Viktor said handing me Makkachin's leash. I nodded my head and started to look for an empty table.

I sat down and waited for Viktor, I petted Makkachin I felt myself smile. "I wish Vic-chan was still here. You guys would probably be best friends." I told Makkachin. _I'm not completely healed but, I can look back at the good memories and smile. They don't hurt anymore, the bittersweet memories. I want to be with Viktor and I'm not going to let my past affect that. It's like I'm turning a new page and starting over with Viktor at my side. It feels nice._

"I got us hot chocolate and cookies." Viktor said sitting down next to me.

I beamed at him, "Thanks."

Viktor smiled and laced our fingers together, "No problem lyublyu."

Viktor and I talked for hours about random stuff before finishing off our drinks and cookies. We decided to take Makkachin to the nearby dog park. As Viktor ran to get a stick for Makkachin I sat down at a bench with Makkachin at my feet. I felt the cool wind blowing in my hair and I closed my eyes. _This is nice, I wonder what's going to happen though. Viktor still has his job as a figure skater. He's not going to be around a lot. Whatever we do though, we'll get through it together._

"Did you hear about it on the news?"

"No, it's a shame he's been released. With everything that he did, he needs to be lock up in a life sentence."

A couple said walking past us. _What happened on the news?_

"Hey Yuri! Let's play!" Viktor shouted smiling holding up a stick. Makkachin bared excitedly and ran up to Viktor with me following with a smile. _Well, whatever._

We played with Makkachin, before decided to go to a restaurant for dinner. We went to a local pizza place where we ate and talked more. We left holding hands walking back to the house. I sighed in content as Viktor wrapped his arm around my waist. _This feels perfect._

"Oh, you guys are back." Mari said when Viktor and I walked into the living room hand in hand. "Want me to make you something?" She said wiping her hands with a rag.

"No, we just had dinner." I told Mari with a smile.

Mari softly smiled back, "Ok, let me know if you still hungry though." She said going to the hallway for something.

Viktor and I cuddled on the couch while watching some movies. Slowly my eyes began to feel heavy as I saw darkness. "Goodnight, moya lyubov'." I heard Viktor say while kissing my head. I then let sleep over take me.

 **Author's note.**

 _ **kinda went fast with the date that Viktor and Yuri went on, sorry I'll try to get better at that. I'm not used to writing romantic stuff unless people are dying. Trust me no one dies here. And I only have around five more chapters to go through and then the story will be done! Please check out my other stories if you have time. Thanks!**_


	13. Competition Pt1

**Yuri's POV**

"Phichit!" I yelled waving my hand in the arm to catch his attention.

"Yuri!" Phichit called as he spotted me. I quickly dropped Viktor's hand, and ran up to Phichit to catch up. Today was the short program, and Viktor wanted to go together. I didn't have anything to do, since I was already planning on going. It's been awhile since I went to a big event like this, I'm excited.

"How have you been doing?" Phichit asked, as we pulled away from a hug.

I smiled, "I've been great! How have you been? Are you doing well in practice? It seems like forever since we talked." I said smiling.

"Woah, calm down Yuri!" Phichit chuckled. "Everything's been good on my side too! As for practice, I have a few tricks up my sleeve!" Phichit winked at me.

"Use all the tricks you need! You won't win against, JJ!" A man yelled doing a pose. _Uh, what now?_

"Who's this?" I asked Phichit.

"I am, JJ!" The man screamed still doing the pose.

I then felt an arm around my shoulder, "Yuri! You left me!" Viktor whined. I laughed and wrapped my arm around his waist. "I'm sorry Viktor."

"Gah!" Phichit gushed snapping a picture. "This is going on Instagram!" He exclaimed fiddling with his phone. Viktor laughed and asked to be tagged in it.

"Why is everyone ignoring JJ?" The man said.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you there JJ." Viktor said, "This is my boyfriend Yuri." I blushed at the words, I still wasn't used to it.

"Nice to meet you Yuri! I wish you and Viktor a happy life." JJ said, "I look forward to beating you!" JJ said as he walked away.

"Yuri, you don't have any social media do you?" Phichit asked. I shooked my head, _I don't see the need for it. Everyone I need to talk to is in Japan and I have facetime._ "That's too bad." Phichit pouted looking at his phone.

The competition started up and the aura around everyone was tense. I shivered at some of the glares directed at Viktor. _Well I guess some skaters would be envious of him. Viktor is amazing at ice skating._

"Where's Yurio?" I asked, Viktor quietly. _We left sort of late and Yurio was already gone when we left for the competition._

"He's probably with his friend Otabek." Viktor replied, taking a sip from his water. _Viktor was almost out for practice. Viktor was to be skating in group two, along with Yurio. I don't know who Otabek is. Maybe Yurio will introduce him to me. I will have to have a talk with this Otabek though._

"Are you ready?" Viktor's coach asked. _When Viktor introduced us I thought he was kind of scary. But now I see why he acts like that, Viktor must have given Yakov all of his gray hairs._

Viktor smiled at me and took my hand, "Wish me luck?" He asked kissing my hand. I felt myself blush and heard a camera flash and click.

"G-good luck!"

While Viktor was out practicing, Phichit kept me company asking a million questions per second.

"When did you and Viktor get together?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Have you guys kissed?"

"Had sex?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"PHICHIT!" I screeched and blushed in embarrassment.

Phichit chuckled, "Sorry, I'm just excited." He said rubbing his neck. He sighed before looking me in the eyes, "Are you happy?" Phichit asked seriously.

I nodded my head, "Viktor, he's different from him. Viktor never laid a hand on me, he only ever said kind things to me. He never hurt me. I love him. When I told him what happened, he didn't leave. Viktor stayed and helped me over come it." I told Phichit smiling.

Phichit smiled softy at me before pulling me into a hug, "I'm glad you're finally happy." He pulled away and continued, "If he ever hurts you I'll break that face of his." Phichit said.

I laughed nervously.

Viktor placed first, JJ placed second, Phichit placed third, and Yurio placed fourth. The second part of the competition would be tomorrow and determine who will be competing in the final.

"Yuri! We should celebrate!" Viktor exclaimed taking his skates off.

"Maybe if you win gold tomorrow." I teased.

"Ugh, can you guys stop flirting with each other? You're in public." Yurio's voice said.

"You did great Yurio! I'm proud of you!" I praised the teenage boy.

Yurio blushed, "Thanks, Yuri-san."

""Where's your friend, Otabek?" Viktor asked, now in regular shoes and in his coat.

"Ah, he went back to his hotel room." Yurio flushed even more. I smiled and decided not to tease him. I made a mental note to talk with his Otabek tomorrow though. "Anyways we should get going now. It's getting pretty late." Yurio said, putting on his shoes.

I nodded, "It's getting cold too, where's your coat Yurio?" I asked.

"I didn't bring one." He responded.

"Here you can use mine, you can't afford to get sick." I told Yurio shrugging off my coat.

"No, its fine. You can't get sick either. Besides, Otabek gave me his." Yurio said pulling out a leather jacket from his bag. _This Otabek is really kind to Yurio. I hope he treats him right._

Viktor grinned, "Aw, you got yourself a boyfriend~!"

Yurio glared, "Shut it old man!"

Viktor just smiled before taking my hand. "Ready to go, Любовь моя?" Viktor asked. I smiled and nodded.

We got home and Yurio immediately went up to his room to text Otabek. Viktor and I ate dinner before showering and going to bed.

I pulled the covers over me and looked at Viktor. His ocean blue eyes were on me, full of love. I blushed and fiddled with my t-shirt. I was dressed in a blue soft shirt and paid bottoms. I still haven't got used to the fact the Viktor slept naked.

I jumped when Viktor wrapped his arms around my form. "I love you." Viktor whispered into my hair.

I leaned against his touch, "I love you too." I kissed his lips before snuggling in more comfortable in the bed. I fell asleep without taking my medicine but I didn't have any nightmares and I didn't wake up for the rest of the night.

 **Authors note.**

 _ **So this chapter is over due, ops. School has been crazy with finals and stuff. But good news is that there is only about four more chapters to go! Yay! I hope your not disappointed in this chapter. Anyways check out my other stories if you have time!**_


	14. Competition Pt2

**Yuri's POV**

"Yuri, wake up~" I heard Viktor's voice say. I groaned and pulled the blankets more over me. Making a blanket cocoon. Viktor chuckled, "I didn't know Yuri was a blanket hog." Viktor teased.

I shuffled to my side away from Viktor. "Too early." I mumbled. I dosed off again, then I felt a hand snake it's way to my stomach. "Nooo! Leave!" I moaned turning over.

There was a knock on the door. "Guys no morning sex!" Mari's voice called. Viktor laughed, couldn't anyone get sleep around here?

"We're not doing anything! I'm just waking my lovely Yuri up!" Viktor said. I felt my eye twitch, I swear if they don't shut up.

"Remember the last time you tried to wake up Yuri?"

"What do y-" I cut Viktor off by grabbing his hand. Before he could say anything. I shoved him off of the bed. Viktor landed on the floor with a thump. I sighed happily before closing my eyes again to get more sleep. I'm not a morning person.

"Ow! Easy Yuri! I just thought that we could spend time together before the competition starts?" Viktor's voice sounded nervous. I ignored him. "Yuri~" Viktor poked my cheek.

I glared at him with tried eyes. "Get out." I said. Not having the energy to yell. Viktor sweat dropped and ran out of the room. I sighed and moved around to get comfortable. I was asleep within minutes.

I woke up again and saw Viktor going through my closet. I yawned and sat up. "What are doing?" I rasped.

"Yuri why do you have this ugly tie?" Viktor bluntly asked, showing me the baby blue tie I owned.

"It was cheap." I replied getting out of bed to go to the bathroom.

I washed my hands and came out of the bathroom. Just in time to see Viktor with a lighter. I stopped my tracks, "Whatcha doing?" I said cautiously.

"Buring your tie." Viktor replied.

Wait, what? "Viktor!" I yelled chasing after him. "Viktor! That's the only tie I have! Why are you so obsessed with it?" I shouted. Damn it he's too fast.

Five minutes later, Viktor was tackled on the ground. "Viktor! You can't just brun people's stuff!" Wow, never though I'd say that before.

"But Yuri!" Viktor whined.

"Don't Yuri me! Why are you trying to burn my tie?" I asked Viktor. I'm not mad, no it's the opposite. It's funny how Viktor hates a tie so bad that he will burn it.

"You need a nicer tie for the banquet." Viktor said with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Banquet?" I questioned getting off of Viktor. With the so called ugly tie clutched in my hands.

"I didn't really know how to ask you this but um," Viktor rubbed the back of his neck. "Would you want to maybe, go with me for the competition in China?" Viktor asked getting up. His feet shuffled side to side, a sign of nervousness.

"You want me to go with you?" I asked.

Viktor nodded, "Your my boyfriend, I love you. I don't want to be away from you for long." Viktor leaned in. Our foreheads touched and Viktor's hand rested on my cheek.

I smiled softly and leaned into his touch. "I would love to go with you, Vitya." I said, as a blush spread across my face.

Viktor looked shocked for a second before pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "Thank you, Yuri." Viktor whispered.

"So like, should I take the lighter from Viktor? Or are we good here?" Mari asked.

Viktor and I pulled away and saw Mari holding a cigarette with a smile on her face.

"No, I'll take Yuri to get a new a suit." Viktor said chuckling.

"I see. Quite the sugar daddy you have there Yuri." Mari said flicking her cigarette.

"Mari!" I shouted in embarrassment. Covering my face with my hands. Viktor laughed and slipped an arm around me.

"Oi, it's too early for your disgusting acts." Yurio told Viktor yawning.

"You look cute with those leopard print onesie." Viktor commented making Yuri freeze in his steps.

"It's also ten." I told Yurio.

"I'm going to be late!" Yurio shouted running back in the house.

"Where's he off to Mari questioned.

"He's hanging out with a friend." I replied.

"We should take Makkachin out for a walk. It'll be relaxing before the competition tonight." Viktor said.

I hummed in agreement. Mari laughed, "So domestic." She commented.

Viktor kissed me head, "Let's get ready then."

"Now introducing five world champion Viktor Nikiforov!" A commentator yelled into the mic. It was now the second half of the competition. I'm by by the barrier with Viktor's coach. Viktor insisted that I be close to the ice rink so he can see me.

"Wish me good luck, Yuri!" Viktor said said with his heart shape smile blowing me a kiss.

I blushed, "Good luck Vitya." I whispered watching Viktor glide on the ice to get into position. The music started and he was off.

"And you seen it here folks! Viktor Nikiforov won gold, with Yuri Plisetsky in second and Phichit Chulanont in third! They will be going to China to compete for the gold!" A commentator said excitedly into the mic.

People started cheering and throwing bundles of flowers on the rink floor.

"Yuri~ I did great right?" Viktor asked skating up to me. I smiled and nodded my head. "Good job Vitya." I said kissing his cheek.

Viktor blushed and grabbed my hand, "I love you."

I smiled fondly at him, "I love you too."

"Are you guys done exchanging vows?" Yurio asked.

"Aw, you ruined the moment!" Phichit whined.

"Yuri? We were getting married? You should've told me! We need need suits!" Viktor said.

"V-Viktor, Yurio is joking!" I stuttered.

"So you don't want to marry me?" Viktor asked, his eyes watering.

"Are we going out to eat or what?" Yurio asked.

"Yeah, let me put on my shoes though." Viktor said.

"Hurry up." Yurio said with an annoyed expression.

We decided to go to a family restaurant. The seating arrangements were Phichit, Yurio, Otabek, Viktor, and me. The table was round and big. We had to get another chair for Otabek though.

"What would you guys like to drink?" The waitress asked, as she handed out menus.

"I'll have an ice tea!" Phichit said happily.

I zoned out, I had this weird feeling in the pit of my chest. I breathed deeply.

"Yuri what would you like?" Viktor asked. Startled I looked up from the menu. Did everyone order already?

"Uh, water."

"I'll have the same." Viktor said smiled at the waitress.

Dinner went by fast. Jokes and laughter filled the area. Viktor never let go of my hand. We told stories, ate, with the night passing by.

Little did I know from afar, a figure was watching with their hands clenched.


End file.
